It is known in the art relating to welding to utilize a flexible cable to deliver power, shielding gas, electrode wire, and sometimes cooling water to a welding torch. The welding cable generally includes a flexible hose at the core which carries welding wire and process gas to the welding torch, and conductor strands arranged around the flexible hose for providing power to the torch. Electrical insulation and an outer jacket cover the conductor strands and hose. One such cable-hose assembly is specified in IEC 60974-7.
Welding cables used in robotic welding applications are typically required to perform on automation lines and welding cells for up to 80% duty cycle. Also, lean manufacturing demands reduced cycle times and increased welding speeds, which results in high welding currents. A need exists for a more durable welding cable that can meet the demands of automated robotic welding applications.
Conventional robotic welding cables use various plastic and rubber formulations as insulation. Thermoplastic polymers lose their strength at higher temperatures. This results in a short service life of the cable.